A Fallen Angel and A Sinful Black Bride
by whovianfangirl
Summary: An angel of death sinned. She was banished to earth. There, the angel met a girl with beautiful eyes. She could never have her love in her current body, so she made a deal with a devil. And paid the price with her own life. Soul Eater AU Kidd XCrona one sided femXfem for first few chapters
1. Tainted With Sin

**Hey, it's whovianfangirl here with a Soul Eater fic. (Even if it's an AU) Yay! :3 I'm super excited about this one, so here we go. Death the KidXCrona pairing, one sided femXfem but will make sense later on, k? ;p**

**This fic was inspired by a song, Himitsu-Kuro No Chikai, Or Alluring Secret, Black Vow or whatever. Every time I hear it I want to cry. But it has given me this idea, and for those who know or wil know the song/video, don't worry. I'll try not follow it exactly, but if you want me to I will. I'll ask for a vote later on.**

**This isn't my first Soul Eater fic, it just happens to be the first one published. I own nothing, really, but myself and this computer. So here we go.**

Chapter One- Tainted With Sin

She flew with such grace and dignity displayed proudly on the outside, avoiding looking in the judging eyes boring into her from every direction. Let them look. Let them judge. Soon it wouldn't matter anyway.

On the inside, the angel was shaking with fear. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest, and she tried her best to calm it.

She was flying slowly, trying to drag out the short trip from her quarters to the Court of Death. It was rare an angel was summoned to the dreaded court, for it was the court of punishment.

And she knew damn well what her sin was.

The angels emotionless golden eyes finally looked up, and there she was. The door to the Court of Death. It was a plain door, as far as they are in heaven. It was covered in smooth gold, two small white skulls for handles. The skulls looked out of place, but the angel was used to it.

She, after all, was wearing one right above her chest.

The angel took a deep breath, bowed her head, and pushed the heavy doors open.

The Court of Death was lit only by a small opening in the ceiling, and shadows danced freely here. Shadows were forbidden in heaven. Normal angels didn't have shadows. But she did. And these shadow's counterparts had died long ago.

"Child. You know why you have been summoned, do you not?" A dark cloaked figure with a skull mask was the only other being in the room. Two huge white wings where on his back, resting lightly on his shoulders.

She nodded. "Yes, Lord of Death."

The Lord shook his head. "My young pupil, I am sorry you have chosen the path you walk on now. Had you not strayed from the straight and narrow path God had set for you, you would have been my successor. 'Tis a shame."

He sighed before continuing.

"Your position was taken into consideration by our Good and Gracious Lord. But you must still be punished, dear one. Your name is no more, you have no status. You no longer belong among the angels."

The angel nodded again, eyes welling up with tears. This being had been her mentor for countless days, filled with learning. She was being trained to collect the souls of the dead, and bring them to judgement. That's what a Lord of Death was. A collector of souls. There could only be one or two at a time, and had a special place between the earth, heaven, and hell. And she had been chosen for this great honor.

When she sinned that one time, she wasn't prepared for the consequences that came with it.

"You will no longer be able to fly. Your wings are tained. You will no longer be able to remain with the pure ones in this place. You are banished to Earth, and once you repent and cleanse yourself will you be able to enter the golden gates or this place again."

The Court was starting to fade, and the Lord of Death with it.

"Child...I hope you come back to us one day."

The angel looked up at him with sad eyes. "I don't think so, lord. My fate is sealed."

And she vanished from the heavenly places, to appear again in a tainted world.

* * *

The angel quickly glanced around, finding she was in a small meadow by a lake. No one in sight. So she cried. She sobbed, her whole body shaking as she screamed in anguish. Her face was buried in her knees, and she rocked back and forth, the tears not stopping and the pain in her heart growing.

She had nothing now. Not even a name to call herself by. Her wings wrapped around her, their warm familiarity bringing little comfort for the suffering angel.

I...

I've...fallen...

I might as well be a demon...

I might as well die...

Dangerous words were being whispered in her ear, which was thankfully deaf to at the moment.

If she heard those words now, who knows what she would do.

After a few hours of crying, the angel was exhausted. She had never been so tired in all her days. So she layed down and slept.

She slept a dreamless, dark sleep. And didn't wake up for a long time.

* * *

The angels eyes fluttered open softly, her eyelids heavy with sleep amd swollen. She looked up to the sky, it was a beautiful swirl of orange, red, yellow, and pinks. The angel smiled, forgetting about everything for a second before reality crashed upon her.

It was no use crying more, she felt as if she had no more tears to cry.

"Ugh...I must look a mess." She laughed at herself, walked over to the lake and splashed water in her face.

The angel decided upon a name to call herself by, Death the Kidd. Her mentor had called her that, Kidd. To her understanding it was a human term. Humans. So full of sin and sorrow, blood and lust. How would she live here? Nothing was balanced. She had had glimpses into this world, and every time it seemed chaotic.

Humans were fleeting creatures to the angels, here one moment and gone the next. They were so full of fault, so tainted, imperfect. Demons ran free around this world, destroying and making humans destroy themselves.

It was sad, really.

Some humans were good. They weren't perfect, no, but not bad either.

Then some humans seemed just like angels.

But there was no balance. And balance is was the angel loved most.

It was getting late now. It was almost dark. The angel needed a place to sleep. The meadow simply wouldn't do. She stood up, brushing the grass from her dark skirt.

She flapped her wings gently, testing them out. Angels wings worked different from animal wings, they needed a certian heavenly shampoo of sorts to keep them clean enough for flying. Her wings had gotten dirty, and so she could no longer fly.

The angel sighed. She rarely had to walk before, so this might be a difficult task. Some buildings bordered the horizon, and the angel sighed again.

She flapped her wings again, feeling the wind run through them.

And then she ran.

* * *

She reached the city just as the sun touched the water of a sea not far off. The city was normal, to the angels understanding. The streets were paved with pale bricks, buildings make of the same. Horses and carriages adorened the streets, laughter rang, women talked and giggled, and children yelled at play.

It was chaos. Everything was spinning so fast, the angel couldn't keep up. She walked a few steps into the city gates, but soon was overwhelmed and collapsed to her knees.

Her eyes spun and she was dizzy.

"No symmetry! No symmetry! No balance! No balance!"

The only thing that was symmetrical were the buildings and streets, but that didn't do much good with all the unbalanced people and objects.

Suddenly the angel felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"H-Hello? A-Are you a-alright, m-miss?" The voice was nervous.

The angel looked up from the ground, and saw two plain black shoes, then a black dress, then a girl...was it a girl? She couldn't tell from the body. This person was thin, painfully thin, and the black dress...robe? Was skin tight. The angel looked up at this person's eyes and froze. They were a pale, icy blue. Deep and sad and brilliant and so unlike anything the angel had ever seen.

They were beautiful but so full of dispare. So full of concern but so full of hate.

Those icy blue eyes were captivating. A blush had crept up to the angel's face.

"What's your name?" The angel breathed, her breath catching in her chest. Her black bangs covered her face. The pinkette responded quietly,

"C-Crona."

The angel couldn't breathe. She was running out of air. The angel was gasping and fell facedown, her delicate face scaping painfully against the brick pathway.

"Miss? M-Miss?" Crona's voice was panicked, and her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

The angel didn't respond, the world was spinning and everything was getting fuzzy.

"N-No! Miss! F-Free! H-Help h-her! W-We h-have to get h-her home!"

The angel smiled before she blacked out.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE! **

**Cliffhanger, I know. Just bear with me, k? ;)**

**Finally! :3 So how was it? Leave a review!**


	2. Beautiful, Sad Eyes

A Fallen Angel and A Sinful Black Bride

Chapter 2- Beautiful, Sad Eyes

Crona was a nervous, anxious person from birth, and she worried often. So much so that she forced most people around her to dislike her or take offense. The exception was her maidservant, a gentle girl called Tsubaki.

Crona Gorgon wasn't necessarily from a weathly family, it's just her mother had...certain ways of obtaining what she wanted. Her mother owned several houses and suites all over the world, each one huge and full of riches. Crona had only known her father for the first two years of her life. Her mother told her that he had been killed in an accident.

Lie. That was a lie.

Medusa had told Crona that he'd fallen from the roof, trying to keep Crona from walking off the edge when she was a baby. Crona didn't buy it. She had figured out long ago that her mother was an evil, slippery snake, whose lips dripped honey to hide the fangs and poison beneath.

Her father probably was in the way and was disposed of.

Just like she would be, one day. One day soon.

The second Crona brought that girl with the white stripes in her hair home she knew it was a bad idea. Medusa would be furious, screaming about how the girl would get in the way.

Hopefully Medusa wouldn't come for a visit for awhile.

Eruka, the head female servant had been charged in caring for the girl, whose identity was still unknown. Free, the head of the male servants, and some other male servants had gone around asking about her, only for all of them to come back empty handed. The only thing they found was a child claiming the girl had fallen from the sky.

That, of course was passed off as a child's silly game and nothing more.

Crona was now more irritated than anything else. It had been two days and the girl hadn't woken yet.

"Tsubaki?" She called quietly.

The raven-haired girl appeared in the doorway immediately, like she had been waiting to be called upon.

"P-Please, g-go and check o-on that g-girl."

Tsubaki bowed and smiled. "Yes milady."

Crona frowned, and shook her head.

"I-I've told y-you, you o-o nly need t-to bow w-when L-Lady M-M-Medusa i-is h-here."

Tsubaki nodded. "I apologize, it's just a habit, Miss Crona." She smiled again and waljed happily out of the room, humming softly to herself.

The room Crona was currently sitting in was lavished and comfortable, bookshelves lining the walls and black couches and comfy chairs scattered across the floor. The libary. It was her favorite room in every house, Crona loved to read books.

It was her escape from her awful reality. Books were so much better than real life.

The truth was, dispite having money, Crona was lonely. She had servants, sure, but no real friends to call her own. Tsubaki was more like a mother, Medusa not being much of a mother at all.

And it hadn't always been like this. When Crona was really young, her family was dirt poor. They were a small, happy family, but rarely had enough money for food. Crona guessed her mother got tired of it. Medusa would disappear for days at a time, leaving little Crona with her father. Until he died. By then Medusa had enough contacts and riches to house ten people for life. Crona was shoved around, city to city until her mother bought a house for Crona to stay in Death City.

Crona rarely saw her mother, and when she did it was only necessary. Medusa struck a strange, uneasy feeling of fear in the hearts of those that looked upon her. Her beautiful, seductive ways were captivating unless you really knew what she was.

She was getting close to the King of the Star Empire, White Star. The Star Empire was the most powerful empire the world had ever seen in 800 years. You lived in fear of the empire, the empire's laws were enforced with an iron fist.

Ignorance of the laws is punishable by death.

And to think her mother was so close to it. Crona worried, that if her mother slipped up, made a mistake in any way, Crona and her servants would pay the price.

Crona had eight servants, Eruka, Free, and Tsubaki, of course, were the first she had and were favourites. Haruhi, Alice, Tameki, Castial and Yuki were the names of the other servants.

They had all been hand picked by Medusa, and were loyal and trustworthy to Crona, and even more so to Medusa.

"Miss Crona~!" Tsubaki knocked lightly on the doorframe, stratling Crona. She jumped up, knock the book she had from her lap.

"O-Oh, Tsubaki! Y-You frightened m-me!" Crona's hands were shaking, and she tried to hide it by putting her hands behind her back.

"I am sorry Miss Crona, but the girl, she is waking up!" Tsubaki was beaming.

Crona smiled a small smile of relief. "G-Good! Can I-I see her?"

The raven-haired girl nodded. "Come right this way!" Tsubaki literally skipped her way to the house's small infirmary, located in the back, next the the lavish outdoor gardens. The halls were painted cheerfully, and tables ran along the walls, covered in valuables, bragging of the Gorgon woman's wealth.

As the girls neared the door to the infirmary, they heard shuffling noises.

Then a bang. Then a crash.

Tsubaki rushed in, concern rippling through her body. "Miss! No! You mustn't get...up..."

She trailed off, for the angel girl was standing there, perfectly fine, brushing off the arms of the white nightgown she was wearing.

Crona was right behind Tsubaki, eyes wide in shock.

"Thank you for caring for me, I am sorry to trouble you humans." She said, looking Tsubaki in the eye. "Where are my clothes? I think I should be on my way."

Crona put on her brightest smile before turning to the girl.

"You're very welcome, miss..."

The girl looked at her blankly before blinking twice. "Oh! Sorry, I'm not used to this. You may call me Kid." She nodded, satisfied with herself.

"Miss..Kid?" An amused smile was passed between Crona and Tsubaki.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Kid looked at them with genuine confusion.

"No, n-no, not a-at all!"

Tsubaki gentyl pushed the angel back to the bed. "You should stay there, Miss Kid..." She giggled, "I'll go fetch you something to eat. What do you like?"

Kid's face was deathly serious as she replied with, "I do not know...I have never eaten before."

Tsubaki laughed. "Okay, Miss, I'll just get you a little bit of everything, I suppose." She walked out the room with a funny little smile on her face.

Crona still stood in the doorway, looking at the angel. Kid stared back uncomfortably.

"Who are you?" The pinkette deadpanned.

Kid blinked. "I am Kid."

She shook her head, giggling. "N-No, who a-are you?"

Kid was about to say, 'An angel of the Lord' but that would be a lie. She wasn't ready to lie yet.

"I honestly do not know." She stared in her lap, eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes had a faraway look. So sad, deep, yet the golden caramel colour of them was so beautiful, Crona decided they shouldn't be sad.

Crona frowned and walked over to the edge of the bed. "I know how that feels, I really do." She placed her hand on Kid's, and she gasped, her head snapping towards Crona.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. Angels never touched each other, or any other beings for that matter. Kid tensed up, preparing for an attack.

Crona blushed in surprise, snatching her hand back. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to comfort you! Did I do it wrong?" Uncertainty wavered in her icy blue eyes.

Kid relaxed a bit. "Comfort me? Oh. I apologize for startling you, Crona."

"How did you know my name?"

Kid cocked her head in confusion. "You told me...when was it?"

"Two days ago."

Kid jumped out of the bed, a scowl on her pale face. "What?!"

Crona yelled in shock from the sudden outburst, and fell back, landing in a chair seated next to bed. "Miss! Please calm down!" Kid paid her no mind, and started muttering to herself.

"Two days? No! I should not have even been able to sleep!" Kid stalked out room, passing Tsubaki and a platter of breakfast foods arranged neatly atop it.

"Miss Kid?"

Kid ignored her, but then stopped when her stomach growled.

"Is that food?" She asked.

Tsubaki frowned, and nodded. "Yes, it's food."

She studied the platter carefully for a few minutes. Tsubaki stood completely still, afraid she would frighten the strange girl. Kid took a piece of toast from the platter, carefully taking a bite and chewing. When she finished the piece of toast, Kid looked intently into Tsubaki's dark blue eyes and said, "Thank you. I think I like food."

Tsubaki laughed, picking up a small glass of milk. "Here. Drink this."

* * *

Kid felt extremely tired after she drank the white water that Tsubaki called milk, and was escorted back to bed.

"You need to rest now, little one." Tsubaki said and left the angel to dream. Crona was nowhere to be seen, and Tsubaki sighed.

"This one is going to be a handful."

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**So...whatcha think? Sorry if they seem a bit OOC right now, but don't worry, they just don't know each other yet. ;) Reviews are welcome, and they motivate me to write faster! **


	3. Unbalanced World

A Fallen Angel And A Sinful Black Bride

Chapter Three: Unbalanced World

When Crona was sure her guest was alright, she went off to her room. Miss Kid seemed to know very little about anything. She was smart, that much Crona knew. But it seemed like she had no common sense. Maybe she had hit her head and forgotten everything. There was a certian air of mystery about her, but one thing Crona knew for sure, golden eyes weren't normal.

She was like a grown up baby. If that made any sense. Crona sighed and sat down on the end of her queen sized bed. The soft black sheets felt good under her tired body. She crawled up and laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She felt a tug in the back of her mind, a small scratch. But Crona was too tired to care, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Crona felt like she was floating. She was surrounded by a soft, glowing light. The light made her uneasy, as if something was hiding in it. She gulped nervously, squeezing her arm until it hurt, her icy eyes darting all around.

"H-Hello?" She called, searching for something other than the whiteness.

A woman stepped out of the light, her right hand over her heart.

"Greetings, human child." Crona screamed and flew back, then glanced up at the girl. She had long, beautiful shining hair that flowed with an undetectable breeze. Two large white, feathery wings adorned her back, and wrapped around her body as a protective cloak. Her eyes were hidden by a white cloth blindfold.

Crona didn't respond, she couldn't, as she gaped at the breathtaking angel in front of her.

"I am the angel Elizabeth. And I understand you have recently come in contact with a girl, a girl with golden eyes?"

She nodded numbly, unsure of what was happening.

"Good. You will care for her, and I promsie on my Father's name that if you hurt her I will punish you myself." The angel said threateningly, "That girl is very dear to my sister and I. Don't leave her alone. She is a target." Elizabeth started to remove her blindfold.

"That is all I have to say, for the moment. Tell her nothing of me. If you do, I'm afriad I'm going to have to punish you. Now, you will wake."

Crona started to get light headed, as the light grew brighter and brighter.

"Remember..." The angel's voice was fading and Crona struggled to hear her. Her lips were moving but the pinkette heard no noise.

"But w-why?! What a-are you talking a-about?! I can't h-hear you!" Crona screamed at the receading form.

Suddenly the light got overwhelmingly bright and Crona shut her eyes, covering her face with her hands.

* * *

"Ahh!" Crona yelled was she bolted up in her bed, gripping the bedsheets and panting. She was scared. Who was that in her dream? Who excatly was Kid? Her room was dark, except for the candle still burning on her nightstand. It gave enough light so that Crona was able to see the outline of everything.

"Miss Crona!" Kid was at the door, her face flushed. Her breathing was ragged, as if she running. "Are you alright? Did something come in here?"

Crona shook her head slowly, pulling her bedsheets up to her chin. Kid walked in slowly, pushing her bangs behind her ears. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Crona nodded. "I'm sorry f-for w-waking you, M-Miss Kid."

"It's alright, Crona. I usually don't need sleep." Kid stood next to Crona, and she stared up at the angel with wide eyes. Crona was frightened about what the angel Elizabeth had said. Who was Kid?

Kid offered Crona a small smile. "You needn't be scared of dreams. Here," She put her pale hand on Crona's forhead. "Rest. You will feel better when you awake."

Crona's eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Miss Kid?" Tsubaki whispered from the doorway. "Is everything okay?" She rushed in and pulled the surprised angel away from Crona's bedside.

"Yes, everything is fine. Miss Crona just had I nightmare. I fixed it." Kid then left the room silently. She walked down the dark hallways, twisting and turning to avoid running into the walls.

The angel stopped when she reached a balcony. It was overlooking the sea, glistening in the moonlight. Kid went to the railings and knelt down, folding her hands in her lap.

"Elizabeth, angel of the heavens," She prayed, her head bowed, "Please, don't trouble this human, or her household. She is already unstable as it is, I don't need you hurting her as well. Please. If you can hear my prayers, please. Don't hurt her. She is helping me." Kid sighed. She looked up at the dark night sky, littered with little glowing lights.

It was truly beautiful. The only problem was that the stars were placed in random. No order whatsoever.

"Aahhhhh!" Kid screamed, pulling at her hair. She longed to fly again, and staring at the sky only made the desire stronger. This was unfair, horrible, and overall stupid. She was only trying to help. Why did they send her to this awful, tainted world?

Her face was stained with tears as she trudged back inside. She wrapped her arms around her body protectively. When Kid reached the infirmary once more, she sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall.

There wasn't much else to do whilst the whole household was sleeping. Well, almost all of them. Deep in the city, two servants were wide, wide awake.

* * *

"Free!" Eruka whispered fiercely, "Hurry up! Lady Medusa is waiting for us!"

The big, loud man was tripping over trash and things. "I'm coming! Just a second!"

Eruka shook her head, ducking and dashing through the damp, dark alleyways of Death City. Graffiti littered the walls, and trash was strewn along the ground. Broken beer bottles, crumpled, wet paper, shopping carts filled with trash, plastic bags, even used condoms.

The bluenette shuddered at the filth of the lower city, and then tensed up when she saw her destination.

It was a door, a small door in a beige colorless wall, where no one dared graffiti. It was the witch's territory. The door had two black snakes with yellow bellies intertwined, and their eyes seemed to follow Eruka and Free as they approached.

There was no door handle. Erkua lightly tapped the door with her fingers, muttering something close to the snake's ears. The door opened and she slipped in, Free following silently after her.

The room was mostly empty, except a small snake coiled in the center. The room was small, and the walls were painted with various satanic symbols. The snake rose it's black head to the servants, and spoke with the voice of it's master.

"What news have you brought me?"

Eruka bowed, "Lady Medusa-"

"The girl is awake. She says her name is Kid." Free interrupted, smirking as the frog witch glared at him. She snapped her fingers and her hat appeared, and she shoved it on her head.

"Kid? Where did she come from? Who is she?"

Eruka trembled, while Free stood there, looking bored.

"We don't know, she...uh...doesn't know. She doesn't know, or isn't telling us." Eruka said, playing with the ends of her dress.

"Well find out." The snake snapped. "I'm sending this snake to the house. Make sure it isn't destroyed."

"Yes ma'am." Free nodded. Eruka spoke up, "What if Crona sees it? What is she gets suspicious?"

The snaked laughed coldly, rising up from it's belly. "Crona is a pawn. She does as I command. Don't you worry about her. Now let's go."

The snake slithered out of the room, servants-no slaves following, the door slamming shut behind them.

**Chapter Three complete! Wasn't this exciting! :D What do you think Medsua wants? How was it? Leave a review :3**


End file.
